


~The Ghosts That We Knew~

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Ghost! Doyle, Ghost! Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felix opens his eyes he's not in his body. He's above it, and while he's always been a quick adaptor, it's still scares him a little. So he gets his grounding and decides a little revenge might be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~The Ghosts That We Knew~

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote them similarly to the ghosts in supernatural!

It was quick, painless even. A fitting death for a fitting mercenary. He knows he deserves it. He deserved it all. Yet here he is, more or less 'alive' and functioning. It's still a little concerning when he's looking down at his mangled bloody body. Felix isn't really sure what this means for him. Maybe everyone really waits around till the end of the world. It's quite the curious thing though.

He can do whatever he wants it would seem. The moving in this form was easy, it wasn't anything like the flying he imagined as a kid. There was no wind in his hair nor his face. It wasn't loud or a big change. He just kind of moved where he wanted. 

Then he lives happily ever after and nothing bad happens even though he's trash because he's already dead. He's been through enough.

So he decides to follow Locus. He decides to follow Locus so that he can hopefully watch him die. Watch his body give out under him so he can understand. Felix needs to see it, and he hopes it's painful and full of fire and he slowly suffers a fate worse than death. Felix doesn't understand where Locus gets off on doing something like that. It pisses him off, and he's freaking dead.

So Felix follows him. He follows Locus for days, and days turn to weeks, and weeks turn into a month. That's when he hears it. The call of his name rings out in the temporary campsite Locus has set up.

It was just a simple call out of his name. The world seemed to develop a sick sense of humor and the next thing he knows Locus is apologizing. A whole hearted thing that makes Felix sick. Locus sounds so genuinely distressed it boils Felix's blood. Yet still this emotion filled speech goes on. It goes on till something akin to a sob breaks from Locus's lips, and Felix can not believe his own ears. This man who got him killed, who murdered him in cold blood, was apologizing and acting like a lunatic. It was out of character and disgusting.

So Felix stops following him for awhile. This planet is filled with others like him though and he hates them all with a passion. They never stray near Locus though, and Felix can't blame them. Half the time the others stay away from him to. He's even been meet with a few unsavory encounters that he quickly got out of. Those were never fun, and the often occurrence of them left him with a need to get away. They would yell at him, blame him for their deaths. It was so annoying! 

So again he followed Locus.

Every day it was another "Sorry Felix this, sorry Felix that" It still pissed him off to no end. 'Weren't sorry enough while I was around were you' was his normal response. Sometimes he would change it up, just to mix it up a little.

It wasn't till about three months of following him that something even worse happened. Locus replied. He answered Felix's question while starting at exactly where Felix was. It was odd, so odd and Felix loved it! So he tried more and more after that, just small things that he knows would bother Locus. Sometimes it seemed he heard but others it didn't seem like it at all. It was riveting watching his brain tick, watch as things that Felix would say became thoughts in his own head. Watch as Locus would go to reply and realize no one was there. It was so satisfying. Still Felix stayed with Locus watching him slowly go. Trying to help when he could, making trouble when he couldn't help.

Then he discovered another fun thing he could do. It started out small and grew, oh it grew. Slowly he could start to interact with Locus's belongings, oh so slowly. It started out as a simple breeze for the ratty tent Locus had somehow found, to knocking his water or book stacks over. Oh Felix was having so much fun he didn't notice the toll it was taking on Locus.

 

Everything came at a price, Locus knew this. He knew what he was doing, he really did. He just never expected it to hurt this much. He never expected to miss him this much. He wasn't supposed too miss him this much! He WASN'T! So why did he?

It didn't take long for him to regret his decision, it didn't take long for him to apologize to nothing, for nothing. He was better off without his abusive partner anyways right? Still, something seemed off. The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't believe it. He considered himself to just be in denial, but it didn't make sense. The more he thought about it the less he believed it. 

They could have gotten off the planet, he could have talked Felix down. They could have left and stayed on the run. His heart lurches when he thinks of how Felix would have been so happy with that. On the run and avoiding capture whenever they could. Running around as fugitives. They would be together, until the end of their days. If only they could have been the truth they were faced with.

 

Locus doesn't know if he's going crazy or Felix really is somewhere by him. Locus can hear him almost all the time now. It's constantly ringing in his ears, and terrifying his nightmares. Small things that Felix would do himself have started to suddenly happen as well. Locus almost questions if there has been some kind of cat like being following him around, but Felix had always been enough cat for him anyways. 

It wasn't supposed to end up like this, it wasn't. They were supposed to win the war and get out of here. Then Locus had listened to that liar and now Felix is dead and nothing can help him now. So as he sits there, head in his hands and hears another one of his items fall even though it shouldn't, he gets up again. 

Locus can only hope that in the confines of space somewhere, Felix forgives him.

 

Felix will probably never forgive Locus, but he can take pity on the man. The serious bag under his eyes and the, if he's lucky, three hours of sleep he gets are taking their toll on him. Locus is going to end up getting caught, and with the tractor beam keeping him planet bound, things aren't looking good for him at all. So Felix starts to help. He's not exactly sure why he's doing it, or why he's even trying to do something for such a traitorous murderous lying thieving lunatic, but he does.

Doyle has said hello a few times he thinks. He wonders if the old general still thinks highly of Locus, for all it's worth Doyle probably does. Felix can tell when he's visited, always when Felix is away after Felix may or may not have snapped at him harshly for even showing his face around here. It had been earlier on though and it's not like there had been anything else to do anyways. Doyle would come and straighten up the loser items, clearly still not as strong as Felix himself. Felix would have almost found it sweet if it wasn't the coward himself doing it.

If it weren't for Felix's own planet-boundness he would have left a long time ago. It's not like he wanted to even stay around or help Locus. It just provided him with the most entertainment, and if Locus ended up winning or leaving, Felix could totally take the credit.


End file.
